User talk:Entropy/Archive 9
THIS PAGE IS AN ARCHIVE AND SHOULD NOT BE EDITED From September 17 to September 22. Discussion This is my 8th archive. At this rate it'll be another two years or something before I catch up with Skuld's talkpage archives. :S (T/ ) 03:01, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :lmao —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 03:03, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::Nah, if we spam irrelevant things (such as this actually), you'll catch up in no time. Lord of all tyria 03:04, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::You could also be the next fyren. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 03:06, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Xeon is already aiming for that position :) (T/ ) 03:07, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Xeon ftw. Thats another line of wiki code towards an archive. Lord of all tyria 03:08, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Does this help? --Blue.rellik 03:24, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Aw c'mon, we have to leave space for other users who actually have important things to say. If I have to archive again before the month is over (unless related to Admin stuff, should the nomination go through), I get to start spamming you all's talkpages :S (T/ ) 03:29, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Oh no. We can't have that. My talk page is already too full. I mean I have loads of stuff there --Blue.rellik 03:30, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::More spam --Blue.rellik 03:30, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::E''v''en'' ''m''or'''e' '''sp''a''m''-- (Talk) ( ) 09:30, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::S P A M PvEreanor 11:07, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::Oh god what have we started....Lord of all tyria 11:16, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::A spamathon --Wizardboy777 11:21, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::S'p'a'm'e'd'y'' ''sp''a''me'd'y'' ''sp''a''m'' ''sp'a'm'' ''sp''a''m --Gimmethegepgun 11:28, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::AAAAAAAA!!!! It won't stop! We'll be at 24 archives in no time :D Lord of all tyria 11:31, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::::I'm pretty sure Skuld has ''26'' --Wizardboy777 11:33, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::::I didn't check, I guessed, with numbers that large its easy to be wrong ;) Lord of all tyria 11:57, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::::::Aaw, all my pretty magic cards got archived ;P. Lets see how many users it takes to make it one character long length squish!--[[User:Gigathrash|Gig]] [[User_talk:Gigathrash|rash]] 12:01, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::::::SQUISH!!-- (Talk) ( ) 12:48, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::::::::The squishies are getting squished! WHAT ARE THE TANKS DOING?!?! --Gimmethegepgun 14:59, 16 September 2007 (CDT) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 15:04, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :Ay caramba, this is getting out of hand. >.> I have an idea, why don't you folks discuss my current Featured Build instead of squish-spamming me? :P (not that I mind...) (T/ ) 17:25, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::yOUR CURRENT FEATURED BUILD, i THINK IT IS VERRY OGOD. HEALPARTY/lOd SPAMMER FTW. (squish!)-- (Talk) ( ) 17:49, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Caps lock, cruise control for COOL. EDIT: Your second build is thwarted by the fact that you can only have 3 pve only skills equipped :P--[[User:Gigathrash|Gig]] [[User_talk:Gigathrash|rash]] 19:00, 16 September 2007 (CDT) ::::AYBABTU AYBABTU!!! '''AY'B'A'B'T'U' A'Y'B'A'B'T'U'!'!'!'!'' --Gimmethegepgun 21:25, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Blank articles Because you've got an RFA sitting there I figured this may be relevant to you soon. While blanking obviously doesn't delete it's not so bad, before that article was blanked and it just said "delete" was much worse. Articles with no content appear at the top of and we regularly check there. --Xasxas256 03:39, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :If a user creates a new article, toys with it, and then blanks it, I figure they want to delete it; saying "delete" only made this clearer. I get your point, which is that these sorts of things are easy for you to take care of, but I figure that it might as well be a valid reason in my edit summary...usually I do "+delete plz " with something, anything, unless I'm the author in which case it's irrelevant. Otherwise people claim you're breaking AGF and other silly things... (T/ ) ::I think you misunderstood me, it was more intended as a helpful hint, presuming that your RFA is successful. I'm certainly not advocating people blank articles instead of using the delete tag, the tag makes it much easier for sysops to quickly work out if an article should be deleted. Any housekeeping is always welcomed, if there's no delete reason it can be a real pain to work out if the article is redundant/vandalism/accidental w/e. Actually talking about adminship and housekeeping; what we really need is a sysop who follows the armour articles and can regularly clean them out of the del category! --Xasxas256 03:53, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::OK, I get you now. (T/ ) 17:25, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Lyssa's Special Ops Archer Well, since you wanted us to discuss your current featured builds instead of squish spamming, I just figured I'd point out that you can only have 3 PvE-only skills equipped, and that archer has 'five. --Wizardboy777 19:06, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :Oh crap, I completely forgot about that. Damn you ANet!!! :( (T/ ) 22:15, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Party Healer Why would you need THREE party heals? For the most part, you'd need only one: either LoD or HP, and efficient use of prot can negate the need to have a second if you can be bothered to learn. Otherwise, yeah, you could take a second. But Breath of the Great Dwarf is kind of weak in that its recharge is looooong and effect kind of mediocre, and its slot could be better served with another skill. Cast time is uber, though I don't really see the point in exchanging cost and recharge for fast activation. Spotless Soul also seems a bit off, considering it's other ally and the long recharge prevents ease of use for spot condition removal. Personally, I'd prefer Draw/Dismiss/Mend Condition or Mend Ailment, even with little to no prot. The signets are fairly strong energy management, but I'm thinking Signet of Rejuvenation would recharge fairly slowly considering you've got no energy based spot heal (for the recharge only). Signet of Devotion has a fairly long activation, but good use makes it strong energy management. Overall, it's making me think of the N/Mo healers using Soul Reaping+Signet of Lost Souls to fuel the party heals and Healer's Boon to counter the lost HP and DF. Oh, and Animate Bone Minions too, for extra energy. I'd like to see how it fares though, since theoretical analysis only goes so far. The condition removal is the only thing I have major problems with. Heal Party, I feel is redundant, but that's the builds' purpose, so I can't really complain on that point. --Kale Ironfist 00:40, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for the commentary. When I'm playing Monk and feeling lazy, I run the build that I've got listed there, sans condition removal and Breath of the Great Dwarf (since I don't have EotN yet). And this is when I already have one Healing monk and one Prot monk. In late-end areas of some of the campaigns, it can really make a huge difference to have strong, constant, party-wide healing on a regular basis, or at least that is what I have found. For example, Perdition Rock...Usually, things like Meteor Shower completely pwn Heroes and Hench because they won't move out of it. (no Interrupt hench in Prophecies) But, as long as you the party healer is safe, then you can ride out one. Or maybe two. Two Heal Party plus one LoD gives somewhere around 180 Health at only 12 Healing Prayers; LoD recharges fast so cast it again. The haxxor cast time of Breath of the Great Dwarf is one of the reasons I actually have it there, and why I decided against Extinguish. Energy permitting, you can chain it onto the end of a LoD for another quick party-wide spike heal. :With Signet of Devotion and Signet of Rejuvenation, you should never be idle...even though you have a Prot monk and maybe another Healing monk also, you should be spamming those signets like no tomorrow, whenever they might be useful. In this sense, like you note, Signet of Devotion acts as a strong energy management on its own. With another Healing monk in the party, it also ensures someone won't get spiked while you're in the middle of using it. :"Signet of Rejuvenation would recharge fairly slowly considering you've got no energy based spot heal (for the recharge only)." This statement puzzles me. Is there some hidden feature on Signet of Rejuvenation that makes it recharge faster when you have Energy-based skills equipped also? Or do you mean that, as a primary heal, it's kind of slow compared to (forgive me) Orison? Well, all I can say to that is that it's a redundancy model. Like I said, when I use a LoD Party Healer, I already have another Healing and Prot monk. Your job is kind of like the Monk's Health answer to the Necromancer's Energy BiP. You're a "Health Battery". If you can help out by spamming your two super-efficient Signets, that's great...but mainly they are there so you almost always have some skill to use, before the party wide heal is needed and afterwards to ride out the recharge. :You are correct that an N/Mo would probably serve this job better. However, you then have the trade-off between the constant Energy management of Signet of Devotion, and the on-again, off-again Soul Reaping. Signet of Lost Souls also means you have to get into cast range of the enemy. The Party Healer can make a tactical retreat at any time with no real loss to the party; as long as they are still in cast range of the backline, their Signets won't go to waste, and party wide heals have basically unlimited range. Moreover, in my personal opinion a Necromancer has much better things to do than spam Heal Party...the almost always useful Minion Master, for example. Give the Healing Monk Dwayna's Sorrow and you have a Party Healer there too. Necromancer as BiP, SS, Orders, etc. is also in my opinion still more useful. :Remove Hex brooks no argument, since it really is about the best spot hex removal in the game at the moment. I could swap it for Cure Hex, which would give more Healing power; but, I'd rather stick that on the primary Healing monk, and save this one for fastest recharge and thus utility. :Draw Conditions and Mend Condition are also Target Other Ally; Draw is not very smart (generally) without using another skillslot for self-removal. Mend Condition is fast, but only good for true Spot removal; else you end up wasting too much Energy. Mend Ailment is questionable. You will always get the Divine Favor bonus, and it can be self-target. However, the recharge of 5 seconds and the low healing is pretty bad, especially against degen-spreading enemies. Dismiss Condition is pretty good, since it can target anyone and casts fast. If I was in a dangerous place with Blind and Daze, then I'd go Dismiss. I feel that overall, though, Spotless Soul is alright for a utility, extra, "Health battery" Party Healer Monk. My Prot Elite of choice is almost always Restore Condition; Spotless Soul is the perfect complement to that when used on the Prot monk. One of the advantages that Spotless Soul has over any of the other Condition removal you listed, is that it can remove multiple Conditions for the same energy cost, albeit with a delay. This is important when you're faced with enemies who inflict multiple Conditions at once. For example, Crippling Slash with Cripple and Bleeding; using a spot removal on that is daft since you'd need to cast twice, and even when using Mend Condition it takes Cast Time + Aftercast (if any?) + 2 second recharge + Cast Time, something like 4 seconds or more. Using Spotless Soul on the other hand, you cast it once for 5 Energy in a haxxor cast time and the Conditions are passively removed without you having to worry about it again. Actually I think that '''is the main advantage that Spotless Soul and Spotless Mind have: they are passive rather than active. And I can also give that mundane argument about how it fuels a Dervish through Mysticism and gives an Enchantment for Dwayna's Kiss and all that...also, with an Of Enchanting mod, you remove an extra condition, making it even more cost effective. :Anyway, that's my counter argument...I know, it would really help if I wrote a short description of each build's intended usage and other party configuration, but I don't want it to get too cluttered. Thanks again for commenting, and I hope you have something to say about my other posted build also :) (T/ ) 21:19, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, I meant that, as a primary heal, both your spot heals are slow (whether to activate or to recharge). With the idea that it's complementary to the standard 2 Monk backline, I can understand your arguments. For Condition removal, Draw is intended to be a fast recharging cleaner, and each use will give DF bonus, as well as heal you. More health, at the expense of more upfront energy (which your build would have problems with, when it comes to having to use Heal Party). This would be complementary to the second monk who would have either Mend or Dismiss Condition, allowing them to not need Restore Condition. That way, you can have another prot elite (Shield of Regen/Deflection, though heroes don't do well with Deflection). Then again, I tend to have my ele (good ol' faithful Zhed) use it so that the Monks don't get accidentally dazed. ::In regards to Spotless Soul though, though it does have its advantages, it does have the disadvantage of recharge. You cannot switch targets as easily as the other condition removals, and that is key to my reservations on the skill. In addition, the majority of conditions cause degeneration, something easily mended away with the builds' party wide heals and energy management signets, to the point that you can ignore most degeneration. ::As for your other build? I don't play Ranger enough to analyse the theory behind it. It looks like there will be energy problems without a Zealous Short/Recurve and Zealous Renewal impacts negatively (and to a lesser extent, Eternal Aura) on Forked Arrow. It also costs alcohol to get the best effect out of Drunken Master (money! ohnoes my money!). What I'd like to know is if Savage/Disrupting Shot will work in conjunction with Avatar of Lyssa. There is also the damned-if-you-do-damned-if-you-don't with Sloth Hunter's. Then again, you're probably not running much Marksmanship so as to get some semblence of energy management through Mysticism (as well as a prot Monk fueling the Derv). ::As for clutter, just link the featured builds to a dedicated section which will explain fully what you're aiming at. --Kale Ironfist 22:40, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :::Draw would be a big drain if used many times, but since it also does All Conditions it may also prove to be cost effective. GoLE still works wonders with Heal Party; the whole chain costs 15 Energy total, the same as a single casting of Heal Party itself, and you regen energy of course. GoLE also works favorably with Breath of the Great Dwarf, I realized - HP + Breath would only cost 10 Energy for close to the same healing and faster cast time. Hmm. :::I hear what you're saying about Prot elites, but like you said - Hero AI has problems with the best Prot ones. It is very, very hard to misuse RC and the healing is pretty cost-efficient. I only run SoR when I am very confident that I won't face Conditions, because even though it's been buffed much it still costs a lot of Energy. Never leave home without Aegis or Protective Spirit either - and using Aegis + SoR + PS = 35 Energy, ouch for any Monk without strong E-management. Heroes fail at SoD completely...PnH, Aura of Faith, and Martyr are also generally used ineffectively. If I could get my Monks to actually use their Energy management like they should - spam SoD, use Channeling properly, whatever - then I'd run something other than RC. But as it is, it remains my most trusty and reliable Prot elite. Oh, and my Elementalist Heroes need that Elite slot for Elemental Attunement and stuff :) :::Well, I am glad you agree that there are at least some benefits to Spotless Soul. Still owns Purifying Veil any day of the week though, lolz. :::Lolollol, you are a mind reader...I specifically noted in my full post of the build, that you need to use a Zealous Shortbow or Recurve Bow :) I am well aware of the restrictions on Forked Arrow; however, under a Zealous permanent IAS and with three remaining pips of energy regeneration, you should not need to use Zealous Renewal until hitting the very bottom of your Energy pool. Even then, you get a lot of Energy back through Zealous just by attacking...I really didn't want Forked to be in the build but due to the stupid restriction on 3 PvE skills max, I couldn't put anything better in. Eternal Aura doesn't need to be used until near the end of your Form's duration, and Lyssa has the longest duration of them all; not a problem with Forked Arrow. :::The build really isn't Ranger-oriented; the key is Avatar of Lyssa's huge damage bonus on skill activation. Rangers aren't ideal for damage-dealing and that's an accepted fact. I was conversing with User:Majnore about the theory, because he wanted to make a build that was "Avatar + Bow". Considering all the other Avatars, I thought that Lyssa would be most appropriate, since almost all the others work equally or much better with a Scythe instead. Avatar of Balthazar on a Bow is useless, since you're basically wasting the extra armor and speedbuff. Avatar of Dwayna is ineffective since, as a backline, you're not likely to need that kind of healing and hex removal. Avatar of Melandru is redundant on a Bow user when you have access to Antidote Signet. Avatar of Grenth...eh...you could spam Called Shot I guess, but that still seems a rather ineffective use. Wild Blow anyways. :::Alcohol costs? Bah, irrelevant :D I would gladly pay 100 gold for a 90 second 33% IAS and Speedbuff! I wanted to add Dwarven Stability for a whopping 180 seconds but that damn PvE skills limit... :::I know that if a target is Dazed, you don't get bonus damage from Savage/Disrupting Shot. I am fairly certain that this applies to Avatar of Lyssa also, but not sure. It would replace Forked Arrow if it did give bonus damage, since under IAS and a Shortbow or Recurve bow it is not hard to interrupt. Energy gets really tight on Savage Shot, although dropping Forked allows you to use Zealous Renewal as much as you want with no worries. For Sloth Hunter's Shot, it's certainly doable, although that runs kind of contradictory to the theory behind Avatar of Lyssa. Sure, it does high Bonus damage if they are not using a skill. But since you get nearly as much from hitting them while using a skill, it seems kind of a waste of Energy. I suppose if Energy was not a problem (like you had a BiP or something) then that would be ideal, since you always get some bonus damage no matter what. :::Finally, not sure what you mean about Attributes; the only skills you have are from Mysticism and Marksmanship, so those are the only two Attributes. 12 Marks, 16 or more Mysticism...Prot Monk fueling you is always ideal, but you never know how the Hero/Hench AI will do with that. It would certainly give you enough Energy for Savage and stuff if you could count on it...Oh and thank you for the idea of linking to my Sandbox for explanations, I should have thought of that. :) (T/ ) 23:07, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Heh, looks like you didn't read Drunk. You're not going to reach level 3 drunkeness with only 100 gold. From non-player sources, it will cost you at least 500 gold (Aged Dwarven Ale by winning Bison Tournament 5 times), otherwise, 600 gold (3 Dwarven Ales from merchant). Every 60+ seconds will eventually amount to several platinum per instance (explorable) the combo is used. Savage/Disrupting theory depends on which hits first, Lyssa or the skill. As for Sloth Hunter's, it's to deal with the times when you're not hitting them while they're using a skill (fastcast or no skills). Better to be safe than sorry, and be able to deal damage all the time, than to deal more damage some of the time. ::::Back to the Monk though, I tend to make Zhed carry Draw Conditions and Aegis, powered by Mind Blast (sooo much better than Ele Attune), and if I care enough to make him a burner instead of a nuker, Reverse Hex as well. So long as he doesn't meet up against another Elementalist and spam Mind Blast on it, energy is managed fine, even under heavy pressure from several groups at once. Only reason I use him like that is because Lina has no Aegis, and a Dismiss is not enough condition removal for an 8 player team. Nor is Deny Hexes enough hex removal, and I'd rather use my hero slots for what henchies can't already do well (and if all goes well, I'll be switching out Talon for Zho, and Margrid for Gwen and see how fast I can demolish PvE instances though my ISP is acting up lately...) ::::Lastly, Purifying Veil actually has plenty of use on a Smite/prot monk. Instead of Strength of Honor pumping up their damage output, you can drop condition duration to (for all intents and puposes) nil through runes/shields and lastly Veil (should come out to something like 40% duration or less). The on removal aspect is weak, but that's why it has a lower recharge than Holy Veil. Then again, practically no one pre-veils in PvE, so that advantage gets ruled out... ::::By the by, is 35k enough to do another archive, or must you wait further? :P --Kale Ironfist 02:23, 18 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh, you mean you actually need to be "legally drunk" in GW terms for the skills to work? Bah, didn't know that... >.> Well, I guess if that is too expensive for you, Rapid Fire (as much as I hate it) is the way to go. I'll see if Sloth Hunter's Shot can fit in somwhere, but space and Energy are still tight without a Prot monk feeding you. :::::Heroes use Mind Blast well, you say? Glad to hear that! Although, if you're doing anything but Fire Magic, that is obviously not an option :) What are your attribute specs - Fire, Energy Storage, Prot? There is the classic E/Mo but that's not what you are running. :::::"condition duration to nil" Waste of Rune slots (for most characters), poor shield mods, need a Smiter and you know as well as I do that that has problems for lots of PvE and almost all PvP...Because they fixed how those runes work, you can really only fully block one condition with multiple blocking mods and skills. If you want true all-around blockage, then you do Recovery and Featherfoot Grace plus Veil. Meh... :::::I will do another archive once I hit 60k or something, it's been less than a week since the last one >.> It's like the Builds section all over again! (T/ ) 02:33, 18 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yeah, 12+X+1 Fire, 10+1 ES, 8 Prot, 2HP. Originally, the build had Fireball, but it spent more time chucking them instead of Mind Blast, so I had to ditch it. Skills are: ::::::Optionals that I've used are: Glowing Gaze, Reverse Hex, Liquid Flame. I haven't really tested others, but you could probably use some glyphs (elemental power comes to mind) or Aura of Restoration for small steady heals. ::::::The thing with conditions, is that you only care about one for any character. If you rely on weapons, it's blind. If you rely on spells, it's daze. The only others that merit similar levels of importance are Cripple, Disease and Deep Wound, otherwise it will be mopped up by LoD and other heals/condition removals. Most of the time, it'd be cleaned up by Draw, but the rest of the time, the opposing team has pressured it out of action (D-shot/Diversion), and that's when condition reduction shines, because you can sometimes just wait out the condition and not have to expend energy on it to remove it. Besides, you've got 5 rune slots and only (at most) 3 attributes with which to take up rune slots. I'd say a 20% reduction to two conditions is better than +10 health or +2 energy, assuming you take the 4th slot as a Superior Vigor (which everyone should). It's most important on a Warrior, as blind is their bane and extra armor isn't too important since you're not going to be the first to be spiked down. --Kale Ironfist 18:37, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Thanks... Wanted to respond to your note alebit a bit late. Thanks for the vote of support. Keep your head up and let's see how this plays out. I have a feeling the fight will be long. I hope to be wrong. --Karlos 12:39, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :Swords against the Shadows and Light breaking on Darkness...I'm with you. The first thing that you learn about gaining and securing power: It starts with breaking the hope of the opposition. I hope you are wrong, too, but I share your disquietudes. It's "The Beginning of the End", maybe, the exeunt of us all. Whatever happens, though, I'm with you. I'm with GuildWiki. If we had a motto I'd say it here... :If Mario Savio could do it - if a mere student could challenge an entire nation's values system - then surely we at GuildWiki can band together and stand up to Gravewit and Wikia. Even an honorable loss is better than a shame-faced retreat, and if you're anything like I think you are, you'll agree with me that we aren't going to go down easy, should it come to that. (T/ ) 21:38, 17 September 2007 (CDT) You need to become an admin Because you're more active than most of the admins still here. D: And instead of placing ban tags you could ban them yourself. ;) --Macros 20:17, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :Can't do much about that but wait for...uhm...LordBiro, I think, is the one with admin-appointing abilities right now. I wouldn't say I am more active, since people like Karlos, Tanaric (despite resignation), Fyren, and PanSola are obviously doing a lot in the background atm with Wikia and stuff. Other admins are adults too, so they have real lives and work to attend to. I just happen to be on at the right time, sometimes...and usually I am on when I should be doing other things. Like, you know, homework and other stuff for school... :S Oh well, if you wait just one more year and I'm in college somewhere, then I will be just as inactive I guess. (T/ ) 20:22, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm just tired of all the vandals having their way with the wiki until they get bored and stop... and then banning them after the fact. --Macros 20:27, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::The vandals have been getting more persistent and bold lately, that is true. Probably because they have been able to tell we have a lot less admins on frequently than in former days. I wonder if GWW and PvX have been noticing the same sort of increased activity also. If it was up to me I'd perma-ban every vandal no matter how many times they offended; they can contact me in-game or through e-mail or something to beg for mercy if they want. I hate vandals. Although I guess this would not work for school or other public IP's, since that means honest folks can't create a real account to use there. (T/ ) 20:31, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Perm-ban doesn't do much good, since the majority of anon IPs we ban are first offenses (due to open proxies or whatever). -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 21:55, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :::::I thought you could perma-ban open proxies. (T/ ) 21:43, 20 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::We decided not to block editing from open proxies. PanSola asked Fyren about it recently User_talk:Fyren#open_proxy.3F --Xasxas256 22:31, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::Fyren said "I've always infiniblocked open proxies that have vandalized." so I am getting mixed messages here. (T/ ) 01:03, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Just to note Entropy, I wouldn't say GWW is getting more vandals, but it's getting different ones. Linkspammers, advertisements, and Ampersand Bots. (only just learned what those are, as a matter of fact.) I think GuildWiki seems easier to vandalize to some people, while GuildWarsWiki seems a more popular place to spam advertisements and whatnot, because it's official and all. Haven't noticed much on PvXWiki, most everybody's busy dealing with plain old crappy builds (some of which suck so bad, they could count as some form of unintentional vandalism probably). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:19, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Oh wow, people are still using the &&&&&&& bots? Bah, they should try the \\\\ Backslash pagename spam! That really causes problems...Well, thanks for the heads-up, at least I know we're not alone in vandal problems. (T/ ) 02:23, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Actually, GWW was getting all sorts of variations on the &Bot. One of them removed any "&" and all content after it (pretty generic), and the same one also edited random pages and removed plus signs. (which is a bit different, I suppose.) GWW also has to deal with Readem, and let's just say he's helping to roll in new policies across the board. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:31, 21 September 2007 (CDT) 20% Marksmanship Grip I have one you're welcome to. My IGN is Priestess of Dwayna, if you still need one :) --Shadowcrest 14:44, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Oh, good. It is probably still a long time until I can get back into GW, but I'll remember. Thanks. (T/ ) 21:43, 20 September 2007 (CDT)